The invention relates to a fixing arrangement for fixing a first motor vehicle component to a second motor vehicle component. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for fixing a first motor vehicle component to a second motor vehicle component using the fixing arrangement.
Fixing a motor vehicle component to another motor vehicle component is a basic problem that recurs periodically in automotive engineering. The conventional method is to fasten, for example, by use of screw couplings, motor vehicle components to the components of the vehicle body in such a way that the motor vehicle components can be disconnected again. However, the screw coupling is a working step that is relatively time-consuming and costly. Therefore, fixing arrangements without a screw coupling are also known from the state of the art.
EP 1 555 176 A1 discloses a fixing arrangement without a screw coupling. In this case, the fixing arrangement has two fixing elements that can be connected together in a positive locking manner. One of these fixing elements is a ball pin; and the other fixing element is a sleeve or, more specifically, a coupling. The coupling can fit over the pin that is constructed in the manner of a ball, so that these two fixing elements are fastened to each other. Furthermore, the other fixing element has a securing device, which locks or, more specifically, secures the sleeve on the spherically designed pin in the fixed state. The spherical geometry of the spherically designed pin prevents the fixing elements from tilting not only when the fixing elements are fixed in a positive locking manner, but also when the fixing elements are released, a feature that constitutes a significant advantage for a fixing arrangement of this type.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fixing arrangement of the type that is described above and that is both easy to use and also cost effective to produce.
This and other objects are achieved by the inventive fixing arrangement and fixing method for fixing a first motor vehicle component to a second motor vehicle component. The arrangement comprises at least a first and at least a second fixing element; and this first fixing element and this second fixing element can be connected to each other in a positive locking manner. In this case, the second fixing element has a pin that is constructed in the manner of a ball; and the first fixing element has a sleeve that can fit over the spherically designed pin, in order to produce a positive locking engagement. Furthermore, it is provided that the first fixing element has a securing device for locking or, more specifically, securing the fixing elements that are connected to each other in a positive locking manner. The invention provides that this securing device is designed as a cap, which is mounted on the outer shell surface of the sleeve in such a way that the cap can be moved in the axial direction. In this case it is possible to lock, or more specifically to secure, the sleeve on the spherically designed pin by way of an axial relative movement of the cap from a defined first position into a defined second position.
The fixing arrangement according to the invention is used to permanently fix a first motor vehicle component to a second motor vehicle component. A first motor vehicle component is preferably an installation part, such as an insulating plate, a control unit, a lining part, a cable strand conduit, etc. However, a first motor vehicle component can also be an add-on part, such as a decorative trim element, a radiator cover, a license plate holder, etc. A second motor vehicle component is preferably a component, which is attached to the vehicle body; and in particular, a body component, which is integrated into the body of the vehicle. The fixing arrangement according to the invention can also be used to temporarily fix motor vehicle components, for example, to align and prefix body components during the construction of the vehicle body.
The fixing arrangement according to the invention comprises a second fixing element. The second fixing element has a pin, which is constructed in the manner of a ball. In this case, a ball is understood to mean a component that has a section that is constructed in the form of a ball or at least in the form of a sector of a sphere. The spherically designed pin can consist, for example, of a pin or a mandrel with a ball, arranged on the pin or mandrel, as known from EP 1 555 176 A1. However, it is preferably provided that the spherically designed pin is a ball pin. The spherically designed pin is connected preferably by welding to the second motor vehicle component, which in this case is, in particular, a component of a vehicle body (a process that can be performed, for example, at the metal stamping shop) and projects from the vehicle body. Preferably, the spherically designed pin is made of an aluminum material, a steel material and, in particular, a stainless steel material. Optionally, the spherically designed pin may or may not be provided with a coating and, in particular, a hard coat.
Furthermore, the fixing arrangement according to the invention comprises a first fixing element. The first fixing element has a sleeve. In this case a sleeve is understood to mean a component that resembles a tube or is similar to a tube extending in the axial direction; and that at least one axial end of this sleeve has an opening (or the like), in which the spherically designed pin of the second fixing element can be accommodated at least in sections. In this context this axial end of the sleeve fits over the respective section of the spherically designed pin, as a result of which a positive engagement is produced. The overlapping area that is required by the design specification between this axial end of the sleeve and the spherically designed pin of the second fixing element can be referred to as the fixing section. The inner contour of the fixing section can be constructed with a shape that corresponds to the spherically designed pin, so that the resulting positive locking engagement is improved. Preferably it is provided that the opening in the sleeve has a circularly round cross section. However, as an alternative, the opening in the sleeve can be designed as an oblong hole, which makes it possible to compensate for mounting tolerances.
The spherically designed pin of the second fixing element and the sleeve of the first fixing element are adapted to each other in the context of the design layout. The fixing forces that can be attained can be set, for example, subject to the design configuration, by way of the size of the spherical section, the axial length of the overlapping area and/or the sleeve material. The fixing arrangement according to the invention generates preferentially static fixing forces. Yet, it is possible to fix the motor vehicle parts, such as a roof rack, a bumper, etc., which are subject to alternating and, in particular, also dynamic stress, with the fixing arrangement according to the invention.
According to the invention, the first fixing element has a securing device that is designed as a cap. Owing to this function this securing device can also be referred to as the actuating device. A cap is understood to mean a component that is constructed in the manner of a hat or a coupling and that is mounted on the outer shell surface of the sleeve in such a way that it can move in the axial direction. It is possible to lock or, more specifically, to secure the fixing elements, which are connected to each other in a positive locking manner, by way of an axial movement of the cap relative to the sleeve from a defined first axial position into a defined second axial position. The term locking or more specifically securing is understood to mean fixing and/or retaining in position the sleeve on the spherically designed pin, so that an unintentional separation is prevented. In this respect the securing can also be called the locking. Furthermore, the securing is also used to generate the targeted fixing forces. Preferably, it is provided that the securing can be reversible by moving the cap back out of the defined second axial position into the defined first axial position. As a result, it is possible to cancel again in an advantageous way without destruction the fixing of a first motor vehicle component to a second motor vehicle component, where this fixing was brought about by the fixing arrangement according to the invention.
Furthermore, a major advantage of the fixing arrangement according to the invention lies in the fact that it is possible to dispense with corrosion critical points (in particular, in the transition zone between a dry and a wet area) due to the elimination of punched holes in the vehicle body, the punched holes being usually necessary for the conventional threaded joint or plug and socket connection. As a result, it is also possible to dispense with sealing measures known from the state of the art. Other advantages of the fixing arrangement according to the invention are: a reduction in the production costs and material costs, as well as a reduction in the industrial systems, the equipment engineering and the maintenance costs. One advantage of the fixing arrangement according to the invention may also be seen in the fact that this fixing arrangement is especially suited for retrofitting.
A preferred further development provides that the sleeve of the first fixing element has a fixing section on an axial end; and that the fixing section fits at least in sections over the spherically designed pin of the second fixing element in the fixed state; and that the sleeve wall has a plurality of recesses, which extend longitudinally in the axial direction, at least in the area of this fixing section. These recesses, which are constructed, in particular in the manner of a slot, make it possible for the sleeve wall to elastically expand or constrict in the radial direction, so that the axial end of the sleeve can fit over the respective section of the pin that is constructed in the manner of a ball. There are preferably three and, in particular, four recesses, which are arranged in such a way that they are evenly distributed relative to the periphery. The recesses can also be constructed in the form of wide grooves, so that the sleeve wall in the area of the fixing section consists of individual tongues that are spaced apart by means of the grooves. In this case the tongues define between themselves the opening, in which the spherically designed pin of the second fixing element can be accommodated at least in sections.
A preferred further development provides that the mating groove and bead elements are arranged at the outer shell surface (outer peripheral surface) of the sleeve wall and on the corresponding inner shell surface (inner peripheral surface) of the cap of the first fixing element. These groove and bead elements define the defined first position and the defined second position of the cap relative to the sleeve. There are preferably a plurality of groove and bead elements that are spaced apart axially. This feature is explained in detail below in conjunction with the figures.
It is preferably provided that only some of the groove and bead elements are engaged in the defined first position of the cap relative to the sleeve of the first fixing element, so that the cap is mounted on the sleeve in such a way that it is secure against loss. Furthermore, it is preferably provided that all of the groove and bead elements are engaged in the defined second position, so that the result is a reliable securing of the sleeve on the pin that is constructed in the manner of a ball. This feature is explained in detail below in conjunction with the figures.
A preferred further development provides that the face side of the fixing section of the sleeve of the first fixing element has at least one and, in particular, a plurality of spacers that project, in particular, in the axial direction. In addition and beyond this feature, for example, the sleeve can be brought into a defined contact with the second motor vehicle component in the fixed state or in the course of fixing. Preferably, the spacers are designed as axial projections.
A preferred further development provides that the second motor vehicle component is a component, which is mounted on the vehicle body, and in particular, a body component that is integrated into the body of the vehicle; and that the first component is an add-on part or an installation part, as already explained above.
A preferred further development provides that the sleeve that belongs to the first fixing element is integrated into the first motor vehicle component that is to be fixed. This arrangement simplifies the alignment of the first motor vehicle component that is to be fixed as well as the fixing process. This feature is explained in detail below in conjunction with the figures.
A preferred further development provides that the first fixing element is formed of a synthetic plastic material or a composite material. This applies to both the sleeve and the cap. It is preferably provided that the sleeve and/or the cap has or have a reinforcement and/or sheathing made of a metal material. In particular, it is provided that they involve parts that are produced by an injection molding technique.
An exemplary method according to the invention is used to fix a first motor vehicle component to a second motor vehicle component using a fixing arrangement according to the invention. This method comprises the following steps:                (a) providing a second motor vehicle component with a second fixing element that is arranged on said second motor vehicle component;        (b) aligning a first motor vehicle component, which is to be fixed, relative to the second motor vehicle component;        (c) fixing the first motor vehicle component to the second motor vehicle component by attaching (mounting) the first fixing element, so that the axial end of a sleeve of the first fixing element fits in a positive locking manner over the respective section of a spherically designed pin of the second fixing element; and        (d) finally moving the cap at the first fixing element from a defined first position into a defined second position, so that the securing is produced.        
Preferably, the first motor vehicle component, which is to be fixed, is both aligned and fixed during this process.
The explanations relating to the fixing arrangement according to the invention apply in an analogous manner to both the inventive method and its further developments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.